percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Thieves
Okay, I've been working on this story, but it got deleted. So I had to re write it again and again. Well, so here it is. Hope you like it. Cameron Pike is a girl with a stealing problem. Either with that, Holly has no idea who her father is. She lives with her mother, Anna Pike, her step father, Steven Pike, and step brother, Byron Pike. After she goes to camp, her life changes. Chapter One: The Secret is Revealed "Cameron!" Mom called. "Watch Byron for me!" "Ask Steven!" I said back. Steven doesn't do anything except eat potato chips, drink beer, and gamble. You see, my family is complicated. My mom fell in love with my dad and he got her pregnant. But he had to leave her for no specific reason. Then my mom married Steven, a ugly and smelly gambler. They had one child, my half brother, Byron. Mom came up stairs with her hands at her hips. "Your dad is busy." "Oh, what's he doing, playing poker?" Mom rolled her eyes and closed the door. She sat beside me. "There's something I need to tell you." She said. "It's about your dad." I nodded. My dad abandoned me. He left my mom when I was two months. I never saw a picture. "Camy," She said softly. "You're not human." "WHAT?!" I exclaimed. "No, that didn't go out right," Mom said, as she rubbed her forehead. "You're not mortal." "Then what am I?" I asked. Mom sighed. "Cameron, dress up. We're going out." Mom left the room, but I was still dumb struck. Not mortal? Then what was I? I didn't know, but the secret is coming out, Chapter Two: A Camp for People Like Me I went down stairs, dragging my suitcase down. I wore my white long sleeves shirt with jeans. I had to admit, I looked pretty good. Mom met me down stairs. "Let's go." Steven watched us leave. "Anna! Where's my beer?" Mom turned around. "Steven, I have to go with Cameron." "Beer!" I couldn't take it anymore. He was being too mean. "Don't talk to my mom like that, you freak." Steven raised an brow at me. "Don't you talk like that, girl." I put my hands on my hips. "I can talk any way I want." Steven pushed me towards the wall. Mom slapped him and he got unconscious. Mom looked at me. "Let's go, Cameron." Mom and I went to the car. I put my suitcase at the backseat. We didn't say a word as mom drove. Mom stopped at an empty field. She looked very, very depressed. "Bye, Cameron." Mom said. She hugged me. I hugged her back. "Down that road there is a camp." Mom explained. "Go there. Tell Chiron that you're one of them." I nodded. Mom kissed my forehead. "Come back for Christmas." She whispered. I hugged her and went up the hill. Up the hill, I saw a bunch of people. A boy, about sixteen, came to me. He had jet black hair and sea green eyes.He looked pretty cute. He smiled at me. "Are you lost?" He asked me. I shook my head. "My mom took me here." "Oh," He said. "I'm Percy." I smiled. "Cameron Pike." "Let me show you around." I followed Percy around camp. He introduced me to everyone. "Percy!" Someone called. I turned around to see a pretty girl with blonde hair and gray eyes. She smiled at Percy and ran toward him. When she got to him, she kissed him. I felt kinda weird watching Percy and the girl kiss. Soon they (finally!) finished. The girl looked at me with a curious face. "Who's that?" She asked. Percy looked at me and the girl. "Annabeth, this is Cameron. Cameron this is Annabeth." "Hi!" Annabeth said. "You're new?" I nodded. "Do you have both parents?" "No." "Do you have dyslexia and ADHD." "Yup." Annabeth looked at Percy. "She's a demigod." Annabeth and Percy led me to the Hermes Cabin. To be honest, I was able to relate to those kids. Finally! I was with people who I could relate to! Chapter Three: I Know Who My Father Is I was so excited for today! Why? I was going to train with Percy. I went to practice for sword fighting when I bumped into a group of girly- girls. And I made the girl in front spill her drink. And she got really mad. "Ugh!" She shrieked. "You made me spill my coke!" Her friends started wiping her clothes and making sure that there was nothing wrong. "Kendra!" One of them said. "There is a drop of coke on your blouse!" Kendra looked very sophisticated. She wore a vest on top of the camp shirt. She wore a bead necklace and too much make-up. Her blonde hair was streaked with pale pink highlights. She glared at me, then she started laughing. The others laughed with her. "Oh, you're the new girl," She started. "Who's your parent?" "I don't know." Kendra shrugged. "I'm sure you won't be a child of Aphrodite, because you're not pretty enough to be one. Maybe your dad will be Hephaestus, the god of ugliness." I clenched my fists as Kendra and the others started laughing. I felt like punching them. I slowly walked away as the laughed. Percy said he'll help me with my practice, and I was perfectly fine with that. I see you guessed it. I have a crush on Percy. Not just because he's cute, but because he's strong and kind. But I know if I tell him, he'll laugh at me. Besides, He loves Annabeth. I ran to the lake, where Percy would meet me. And I saw him there, with a large grin on his face.He looked so happy to see me. "Ready?" He asked. I nodded. He smiled. "You should talk more." I smiled. "Oh, yeah?" "Yup." "Pick a weapon." I chose a sword that was pointy and light. Plus, it was shiny. Percy laughed. "Good choice." I looked at him. "Why?" "That sword is called 'Sword of Peleus', look at it's blade." I saw the blade of my sword it said, Peleus. Percy stared at me. "Ready?" I grinned. "You bet I am." Percy charged at me. I dodged at him and kicked him. He fell forward. He smiled. "Nice." He charged once again. I protected myself with my sword then our swords clashed. No matter how hard he tried, I always would always beat him. Finally, we both got super tired. Percy sat down on a large rock. "You did well." I sat beside him. "Thanks." Percy stared at me for a few seconds. "You have pretty eyes." I looked at him. "Thank you." For a second, I thought he was still looking at my eyes. But no, it was my forehead. "Cameron, your father is-" "-Hermes." Someone finished. Behind me, was Chiron and the rest of the campers. Annabeth ran next to Percy. Everyone knelt down, Even Kendra. "Hail, Cameron Pike. Daughter of Hermes, god of thieves." I was not only Cameron Pike now. I was Cameron Pike, daughter of Hermes. And I was more than proud of it. Chapter Four: I Meet My Half-Brother It has been two days since I've been claimed. And life has gotten easier. Travis and Connor are really cool. They help me be more of a klepnomaniac, Honestly, it was easy. Just steal without being caught. Everyday, Percy would help me with my fighting. He always told me that I was better than him. I never had such a complemant from him. Today, I decided to go early. Then I saw a cute boy with sandy brown hair and ice blue eyes. I've never seen him in camp. He looked at me, and I felt my heartbeat faster. "You're the new girl?" He asked. I nodded. He smiled. "I'm Luke, your half brother." Luke told me about stuff. He kinda reminded me of Percy. "Cameron?" "Yeah?" "Do you know about the titans?" "Not really." Well, I heard Percy and the others talk about them. Connor told me about some. "Well, I'm on their side. And," He stopped for a moment. "I want you to join us." I thought for a moment. To join the titans might be the wrong choice. But I could just try... Luke looked at me. I know he was looking at him. "Luke," I started. "I'll try." His face lit up. "How long?" I thought for a moment. "Three days." I decided. "I'll join the titans for three days. Then, I'll make up my mind." Chapter Five: I Visit the Princess Adromeda Luke gave me a room at the ship. It was one of the biggest room according to Luke. It had a king sized bed. I painted my room the color of mocha. I put a few posters on the walls, posters of my celebrity crushes. Honestly, this was better than my cabin. Luke came to visit me. He showed me around the ship. Category:Romance Category:Hurt/Comfort Category:PG-13 Rated Story Category:Percy Category:Annabeth Category:Luke